


Data and Wesley, Sitting in a Tree…

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Beverly does not know what to think of her son dating an android. Meanwhile, Data accidentally purposes to Wesley.





	Data and Wesley, Sitting in a Tree…

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

When the senior staff aboard the enterprise found out Wesley and Data were dating, no one knew quite how to respond. Mostly, it was a lot of nodding heads and quizzical glances when the crew thought the couple weren’t looking. Beverly had an even harder time comprehending what the hell her son was thinking, dating an android.

Which wasn’t entirely fair, because Data had, on many occasions, proven himself to be more than ‘just a machine’.

“Just help me to understand why,” Beverly said to Wesley, finally managing to corner him after his shift.

“Uh… Well, it uh, kind of started out as an experiment,” Wesley admitted haltingly. “You see, I just happened to overhear Data admitting his curiosity about romance and dating…”

His mother sighed. “And you said you’d help. Which doesn’t surprise me, but that also doesn’t explain why you’re in a committed relationship with him. Because as human as Data has become, I just don’t believe he has the mental capacity to fully engage in the complex nuances required in a romantic relationship of this nature.”

Wesley’s expression told Beverly this wasn’t the first time he had heard this particular argument and, through a mother’s experience, also told her this conversation wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Not to Beverly’s satisfaction, anyways.

Which was evident when the ensuing conversation just looped back to the beginning.

Beverly finally let the conversation go when Wesley ending up screaming in frustration,

“We just do, mom. I can’t give you any more than that!”

Which was analogous for “I don’t know why I love him, I just do!”

That was an answer Beverly understood well, because sometimes, love came from the most unexpected places.

* * *

A few years later…

“Are you sure about this?” Wesley asked uncertainly. He was shifting around the sickbay anxiously, while Data rested on the bed.

“I am positive this is the correct thing to do,” Data answered. “If I were not, then we would not be here now.”

“Besides, it’s not completely irreversible,” Geordi said offhandedly, working at a nearby console. “It’s just—”

The engineer hesitated.

For all intents and purposes, they were about to permanently lock in Wesley’s role as Data’s lover, in a similar fashion to how Data would only have one creator.

Data gently placed a hand on Wesley’s arm.

“We have been discussing this for many years,” Data said. “I have decided this is the right course of action. This is simply my way of expressing just how serious I am about our relationship.”

Beverly placed a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Data just basically proposed to you. I suggest you say “I do” and let Geordi perform the, uh, ceremony.”

“It was not my intent to consider this a form of marriage proposal,” Data paused. He slid his hand to Wesley’s face, and smiled when he felt Wesley grab hold of his hand in response. “However, it is an apt metaphor.”

Geordi finally walked over to them, holding a tray of instruments. He grinned.

“Then let’s get this ceremony on its way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me where this pairing came from (I can’t remember besides) but it stuck with me. So… yeah… Also, Wesley and Beverly are two of my favorite characters in TNG (I love the mother/son relationship) and considering the nature of the story, there was literally no way I could have left out Beverly. And even if I had tried… she’s scary when she’s angry.
> 
> Also, writing Wesley’s name pissed me off, because I kept wanting to write it as “Westly” or “Westley”. Just be glad I didn’t spell it three different ways in the final draft. lol


End file.
